Whims of Fate
by D.A.S.S
Summary: How far can Demona push Oberon and what does Vegeta have to with this????


Whims of Fate  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the thoughts that put this story into motion. There will come a moment when I create a character in this story but you will have to wait for that. The universes this takes place in belongs to people that are not me.   
  
"LET ME GO OF ME!!! DAMN YOU!!!" Demona struggled against her magical restraints the three sisters watched over her children with the intense glee knowing that they would kill each other but The good sisters know that there are great things for them to do.   
They let the bond fall from their children and watch as Demona grabs the three artifacts the sisters used them to steal. As they watch not saying a word they watch her open the book and bind the power of the book to her self. As she looks at them they start to glow.  
"You are not entrapping me again. I bind you from magic." Demona's eyes light up as she cast the spell the energy glowing around her hands now too. The sister's glow fades and they begin to chant.  
"Lord Oberon we have need of you. This creature has deemed her worth and her faith and has tried to put your will in it's place. We call to thee. Come to us in our time of need so speaketh the sisters three."  
"Fool's calling your King won't do you any good. No creature can best my magiks while I am in possession of these artifacts."  
"Foolish Gargoyle No mortal can best Oberon here this is my Kingdom and you have invoked my wrath. I grow tired of your ramblings. You are nothing to me I give you one chance to flee. If not then you shall forcibly be removed from this island. I shall not face a Gargoyle, whether they be one or a clan again in battle."  
"A Gargoyle clan here? You LIE!!! Oberon I was the Last of my kind left unfrozen to wonder the night. None survived not even the eggs. "  
" I warn you Gargoyle that none live long when they speak to the king of the Third Race in such a tone. Now be gone!!"  
"Desligrate muri tempe et intervalia! An image of a safe haven forms in her head while Oberon just laughs as she chants.  
"You think you escape to your safe haven but instead you shall see that even magic can be misbehaven. You know where you want to be, but the place you end up shall give you that which you need. If this puzzles you now just wait and you shall see. This is my command and the land shall agree."  
The fire swells around Demona but instead of flickering red it turns a pale blue almost haunting and then disappears. Oberon looks on with smug satisfaction and turns to the sisters.  
"Follow her to the place she Goes But do not let her recognize you. watch over her but do not interfere She has a destiny to fulfill and I do not need any other rouge children is that understood?"  
"Yes milord we shall go. We shall not change that which we foretell. It is your will and so be it done." The sisters fade away, leaving the king standing there with a look of amusement on his face as he ponders what the future the Sisters saw was for her. It had never been in his nature to question his children's words, but ever since Puck helped Xanatos he had began to wonder. All they had said was they saw important things. This may require some thought after all.  
***  
"Oberon Why have you summoned my clan to Avalon?" The king of the Fairies smiles as he acknowledges the leader of the Clan. A creature that despite his reluctance he has come to respect despite his lack of power.  
"The reason you are here is two fold. The first is a thank you gift. You can introduce your clan to the rest of their brothers and sisters. The second is your clan will be setting off to where Avalon needs you to go again. I am sorry but I had to summon you here It is for the sake of us all. I am afraid I have been betrayed by some of my children once again."   
***  
Demona looks on in amazement as she sees the short figure darting through the air throwing Magic around as if it was nothing. Even she had to admit that it is impressive and the tail that he had proved he wasn't human. hmmm maybe he will make an interesting ally. How does he use that much magic without a focus? This thought snapped her back to reality. He is stronger than me. NO!! No mere Gargoyle can be as strong as me and why is he not stone? Bah no matter. He will bow to my strength.   
She attaches the eye of Odin and launches at Vegeta, striking a warning blow to the back of his head and sending the Prince of the Saiyans to the ground.  
"Who dare attack me!! I am Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans. No one attacks me like that! Who are you?"  
"I am Dominique Destine. You may call me Demona. I have no betters. How dare you speak to me in such a manner!"   
Vegeta waste no time unleashing his full power on her. throwing a final blast at the woman who told him that he was below her. How dare a woman speak to ME in such a manner. Demona moved away quickly absorbing the powerful blast with the eye of Odin. She flies full speed pinning the cocky fighter to the Ground and sitting on him holding herself to the earth with the power of the eye.  
"Admit defeat Veggie. I am your better and there is no other way." Vegeta's tail squirms under his body rubs over her leg tickling her softly. "Stop that Veggie or I will kill you right now."  
"You couldn't kill me if you tried woman! I am your better!" He flares up his ki and turns super saiyan. Pulling her and a chunk of the ground out along with them as they rise in the air. Demona's eyes grow wide at a show of his power. She slaps him across the face, his tail still rubbing her despite being free. She presses down hard against him hoping to make him touch down once again but was unsuccessful in her main attempt but did succeed in getting something else she wouldn't admit to wanting. Then he slaps her hard across the face and they meet in the middle their lips pressed together.  
***  
It had been six months since Demona had arrived here and started her own business as a way to survive in this world. It had been named Mystical Militia. It had single handedly brought capsule Corps to the brink of Bankruptcy by offering magic items that did everything their items did for less than half the cost.   
If she could have she would have used the eyes power to make it even easier but for some reason it had disappeared and she can't remember why. Nor could she remember the first three months in this world as more than it was Oberon's doing and that she had learned to love it here. She had just signed a deal that would allow her total access to everything that was ever created by capsule corps.   
It would be another six months before she would ever get to see the research but the deal she has going with that fool Gero should allow her to make it even easier to destroy the company she had pitted herself against. The funniest part of it was she saw it as a game to make it worth living in this universe. The machines he had created were almost brilliant but with magic they could be fantastic. And they would be hers to control and not even Gero will know until it is too late.  
She had had the seven legendary dragon balls gathered just in case she would ever need them but would she? and are the legends true? She would feel a rather bit foolish if she did that stupid dance and call and the dragon turned out to be a hoax. It would be a long time before she would ever figure out the proper incantation anyways. It was hard to tell if the magic from her world would ever work properly here. But her control was growing and it was less and less the focusers and more on her internal power.   
This place had it's definite perks. The one that nagged at the back of her head though, was a short man with a tail that she only half remembers.  
  
(Goku Voice Over) Hi guys. Goku here. Where did that strange girl who kicked Vegeta's Butt come from? She tried to take over Capsule Corps and has almost succeeded. she has lost the eye what ever that is and part of her memory. Will she remember? So be here next time for the answers on Dragon Ball Z. 


End file.
